


the fallen angel’s clipped wings

by Tactician



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, gn, slightly angsty idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tactician/pseuds/Tactician
Summary: he was beautiful.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	the fallen angel’s clipped wings

when lucifer’s dark, twinkling eyes would meet yours amusedly over the table at dinner, you couldn’t help but feel so bare and vulnerable. he seemed to like it that way, leaving you at his mercy. making you wonder. you’d never seen _him_ play the part of the vulnerable one, and though you knew you couldn’t tear down his walls by force, you still wished they would fall for you, just for a moment.

but some part of you understood. the man who had so much pride was once rejected himself, thrown from his place as the essence of divinity to the deepest realm of darkness and sin. everything he had was ripped away from him in an instant, his arms stained with the blood of the sister he couldn’t save. a heart that bled and ached from the loss, watching helplessly as eight siblings turned to seven. he was a man with so much to protect. he could never afford to be inadequate again. 

you wondered what part of him he thought was lost the moment his wings blackened. maybe it was his heart.

and yet each time he turned his attention to you, you felt unworthy. unworthy of his astonishing beauty, of the caring he kept locked inside himself, of the kindness and gentleness he thought no one could see. 

it was his secret soft spot for mammon. the way he would willingly endure his brothers’ hate if it meant shielding them from the pain of the truth. the triumphant, sly smiles that came with his numerous threats of punishment. his gentle touch. the way he handled you like crystal, his gloves ghosting over your skin with delicate appraisal. 

he had once advanced on you, his rumbling voice gently fanning hot air over your ear. as you shivered, he muttered that you had made a grave mistake. that you were foolish to have left yourself at the mercy of a demon, that you should have kept your guard up and protected yourself from him and his brothers. you could only breathe out a soft laugh. would he always spit out words he didn’t mean for the sake of others?

the title of ‘demon’ meant nothing to you. angels could be as violent and unforgiving as they perceived demons to be; demons could house an endless expanse of love in their hearts. and in truth, you didn’t quite believe that you had helped him or his brothers as much as they thought. you didn’t fix them or change them. all you had done was bring out parts of themselves they thought they had lost. 

you had done nothing special. so you couldn’t help but wonder how lucifer could love you. 

-

diavolo had once told you that lucifer was just as beautiful steeped in darkness as he had been shimmering with light.

leaning into his warmth and gazing up at his entrancing form, you knew it was true. 

“you _are_ beautiful,” you breathed against his lips, pushing a hand through his ink black hair and marveling at him, at everything he was, at his perseverance and his existence in front of you at that moment. 

lucifer paused for a moment, expression unchanging, but you could feel his breath halting and his chest tightening beneath your fingers. on the surface, he was the honest one, the one who knew just the right words to set fire to your cheeks and place the tiniest cracks in your confident exterior. even you had never expected yourself to express your awe aloud until the moment it left your lips. 

and yet, you wished you could show him the constellations you liked to watch swirl within his eyes. did he understand it? the admiration you felt for him? did he know that he was safe, that you weren’t going anywhere, that he didn’t have to lose another family member because you needed him just as much as he needed you? 

his pace slowed. his hand raised to cradle your cheek, and he leaned forward to press a feather-like kiss upon it. gestures, instead of words. and yet you could hear them speaking themselves. 

_do you love me?_

you touched your forehead to his as if caressing the petal of a rose, meeting him with an adoring tenderness that you hoped made up for other words left unsaid. 

“i love you.”

and the fallen angel’s wings fluttered as he graced you with his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t even played obey me in forever but i saw this in my notes and i couldn’t just NOT finish it smh


End file.
